As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are often stored in racks and require a significant amount of cabling. Cable management assemblies (CMA) are used within computer rack systems to manage cabling that interfaces components stored within a rack. A number of different CMA options are available but suffer from a number of drawbacks. One common drawback is that most CMAs involve a complex assembly that is difficult to install. Often, CMAs include loose hardware such as nuts, bolts or other fasteners to attach the CMA to the rack enclosure. Loose fasteners make CMAs difficult to install or remove from a rack, often making these CMAs difficult or unlikely to be fully utilized.
Another common problem experienced with CMAs is a lack of adequate strength and stability. Many CMAs suffer from a lack of structural integrity, resulting in sagging. Such sagging often interferes with other components mounted within the rack and impede system access for installation, maintenance or repair service to components stored within a rack. Cables and CMA contents also can sag and interfere with other rack components, possibly damaging critical cables or rack components. Additionally, CMAs typically store a significant amount of cabling, particularly in dense rack configurations. Such a mass of cables often leads to visual clutter which may be perceived by customers to impair the overall appeal of the system. Another problem is that CMAs often attach directly to an information handling system component. This often leads to problems with components and CMAs that do not have compatible connection interfaces.